


Sharing A Coke With You

by andreilinlove



Series: Sharing A Coke With You [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Dating, Fluff, HAHAHAH OOPS, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, No Character Death, No Smut, Prom, Seth Gordon Lives, So does Seth, Tags May Change, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Wholesome Twinyards, a few slurs, aaron and andrew care about each other, aaron isn't as homophobic, allison is neil's bestie, but aaron grows, highschool, instagram au, jean and kevin are bestfriends too, jean meets jeremy, kevin has a queen tattoo because he was drunk and stupid, lots of fluff, neil finally gets an instagram account, neil's on the track team, nicky and neil become best friends, nicky gives neil relationship advice, no injuries, riko doesn't exist here, seth gets rejected, so does Jean Moreau, so is kevin, they go to prom, twinyard bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreilinlove/pseuds/andreilinlove
Summary: allisonreynolds: you need to stop using the official foxes account to message people[ sent 1:40pm ]palmettostate: why?[ sent 1:53pm ]allisonreynolds: Neil.[ sent 1:53pm ]palmettostate: allison[ sent 1:54pm ]allisonreynolds: that's it. I'm making you an account[ sent 1:54pm ]palmettostate: ...[ sent 2:03pm ]
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Sharing A Coke With You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805242
Comments: 14
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HAISJANS this fic is finally getting posted here (I've been keeping it in my drafts for??? so long??) anyway, a big thanks to @aliceinwonder4 (on tumblr) for beta-ing this. I have so many more plans for plot but i'm not gonna spoil it. I also have no idea how long this is going to be but i'm trying to keep it under 40 chapters. or maybe i'll make a different series and even it all out? who knows. hopefully updates will be regular.  
> Enjoy

**allisonreynolds:** you need to stop using the official foxes account to message people

_ [ sent 1:40pm ] _

**palmettostate:** why?

_ [ sent 1:53pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** Neil.

_ [ sent 1:53pm ] _

**palmettostate:** allison

_ [ sent 1:54pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** that's it. I'm making you an account

_ [ sent 1:54pm ] _

**palmettostate:** ...

_ [ sent 2:03pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** here's your username: neiljosten 

password: 12345

_ [ sent 2:15pm ] _

**palmettostate:** first, I don't need an instagram account. Second, what's with that password?

_ [ sent 2:17pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** coach is going to kill me if I keep letting you use this account

_ [ sent 2:17pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** do you even know how many people you've texted? 

_ [ sent 2:17pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** besides Dan and Renee wanted you to make an account already

_ [ sent 2:17pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** you can change the password later

_ [ sent 2:18pm ] _

**palmettostate:** What am I even going to do with the account

_ [ sent 2:18pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** I don't know. Find a date, post pictures, live like a normal human for once

_ [ sent 2:18pm ] _

**palmettostate:** What am I going to get if I u se the account?

_ [ sent 2:18pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** I'll get you a date so you can get laid

_ [ sent 2:21pm ] _

**palmettostate:** I don't want to get laid

_ [ sent 2:22pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** sure you don't ;)

_ [ sent 2:22pm ] _

**palmettostate:** ...

_ [ sent 2:22pm ] _

**palmettostate:** You owe me a whole box of strawberries

_ [ sent 2:22pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** you sure you don't wanna get laid?

_ [ sent 2:23pm ] _

**palmettostate:** No.

_ [ sent 2:24pm ] _

**allisonreynolds liked your message**

**allisonreynolds:** Neil

_ [ sent 2:24pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** are you actually liking photos WITH the school's official account?

_ [ sent 2:24pm] _

**palmettostate:** no

_ [ sent 2:26pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** you just liked my photo

_ [ sent 2:26pm ] _

_ [ seen ] _

**allisonreynolds:** neil come back here you little shit

_ [ sent 2:28pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** NEIL

_ [ sent 2:29pm ] _

—

**YOU'VE SUCCESSFULLY LOGGED INTO YOUR ACCOUNT.**

**Change password?**

New password: neil

**@neiljosten**

0 0 0

Posts Followers Following

Bio: i like to run

—

**neiljosten:** uh hi?

_ [ sent 2:59pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** omg

_ [ sent 2:59pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** you actually logged in 

_ [ sent 2:59pm ] _

**neiljosten:** right...

_ [ sent 3:00pm ] _

**neiljosten:** allison?

_ [ sent 3:00pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** sorry sweetie

_ [ sent 3:01pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** anyway

_ [ sent 3:01pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** we need to start your new lifestyle

_ [ sent 3:01pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** tomorrow we're going out to take some incredible photos of you

_ [ sent 3:01pm ] _

**neiljosten:** oh no

_ [ sent 3:02pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** then we're g etting you a hot date

_ [ sent 3:02 ] _

**neiljosten:** who's this "we"?

_ [ sent 3:03pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** me and the girls and Seth

_ [ sent 3:03pm ] _

**neiljosten:** um

_ [ sent 3:04pm ] _

—

**ALLISONREYNOLDS ADDED YOU TO A GROUP CHAT**

**Block, Delete, Accept**

—

_ Babies <33 _

**neiljosten:** why am i here

_ [ sent 3:09pm ] _

**danwilds:** NEIL

_ [ sent 3:10pm ] _

**neiljosten:** hi?

_ [ sent 3:10pm ] _

**reneewalker:** Congrats on finally making an account, Neil.

_ [ sent 3:11pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** actually

_ [ sent 3:11pm ] _

**neiljosten:** allison did

_ [ sent 3:11pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** wow

_ [ sent 3:11pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** you really know how to take the fun out of things 

_ [ sent 3:11pm ] _

**danwilds:** WOOOOOO

_ [ sent 3:13 ] _

**sethgordan:** Fucking finally

_ [ sent 3:13pm ] _

**sethgordan:** Everybody was tired of you using the schools account

_ [ sent 3:13pm ] _

**neiljosten:** i know

_ [ sent 3:14pm ] _

**reneewalker:** We're happy for you :)

_ [ sent 3:14pm ] _

**danwilds:** Damn right we are

_ [ sent 3:14pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** listen up 

_ [ sent 3:15pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** we have an emergency

_ [ sent 3:15pm] _

**sethgordan:** This better not be one of those fake overdramatic emergencies

_ [ sent 3:15pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** how

_ [ sent 3:15pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** dare

_ [ sent 3:15pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** you

_ [ sent 3:15pm ] _

**reneewalker liked allisonreynolds message**

**reneewalker:** Alli, tell us about your emergency.

_ [ sent 3:15pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** thank you renee

_ [ sent 3:16pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** anyway

_ [ sent 3:16pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** we need to help our little child

_ [ sent 3:16pm ] _

**sethgordan:** Who the fuck is our child? When did we even get one?

_ [ sent 3:16pm ] _

**reneewalker:** I think that's Neil.

_ [ sent 3:16pm ] _

**danwilds:** it's totally Neil. Who else would be our kid?

_ [ sent 3:17pm ] _

**neiljosten:** i am not the child

_ [ sent 3:17pm ] _

**danwilds, reneewalker and allisonreynolds liked your message**

**allisonreynolds:** anyway

_ [ sent 3:17pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** neil needs to get with the times 

_ [ sent 3:17pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** so everybody here has a specific job

_ [ sent 3:17pm ] _

**sethgordan:** Are you fucking kidding me

_ [ sent 3:18pm ] _

**reneewalker:** I believe she isn't.

_ [ sent 3:18pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** renee is right

_ [ sent 3:18pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** seth

_ [ sent 3:18pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** you and me are going shopping for neil because his closet is 

_ [ sent 3:18pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** absolutely disgusting

_ [ sent 3:18pm ] _

**neiljosten:** excuse me

_ [ sent 3:19pm ] _

**neiljosten:** my clothes are perfectly fine

_ [ sent 3:19pm ] _

**sethgordan liked your mess** **age**

**danwilds:** are they now?

_ [ sent 3:19pm ] _

**reneewalker:** No offense Neil, but I have to agree with Alli.

* _ sent 3:19pm ] _

**neiljosten:** whats wrong with my clothes

_ [ sent 3:19pm ] _

**sethgordan:** The fact that you’re actually asking that is fucking insane 

_ [ sent 3:19pm ] _

**neiljosten:** ...

_ [ sent 3:19pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** can i continue?

_ [ sent 3:19pm ] _

**reneewalker:** Of course.

_ [ sent 3:20pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** renee and dan

_ [ sent 3:20pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** find neil some fucking friends

_ [ sent 3:20pm ] _

**danwilds:** duly noted

_ [ sent 3:20pm ] _

**reneewalker:** Okay.

_ [ sent 3:20pm ] _

**sethgordan:** Why the fuck do Renee and Dan get the easy part

_ [ sent 3:21pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** have you

_ [ sent 3:21pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** have you MET neil???

_ [ sent 3:21pm ] _

**reneewalker liked allisonreynolds message**

**allisonreynolds:** getting him friends is an impossible job which is why it’s only for the patient

_ [ sent 3:21pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** and as i recall

_ [ sent 3:21pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** you are the total opposite

_ [ sent 3:21pm ] _

**sethgordan:** Okay I fucking get it

_ [ sent 3:21pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** girls

_ [ sent 3:21pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** we have the important job of dressing neil up and making sure he's actually fine

_ [ sent 3:21pm ] _

**neiljosten:** i'm fine

_ [ sent 3:23pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** no

_ [ sent 3:23pm ] _

**danwilds:** No

_ [ sent 3:23pm ] _

**sethgordan:** Shut the fuck up Neil

_ [ sent 3:23pm ] _

**danwilds liked sethgordans message**

**neiljosten:** ...

_ [ sent 3:23pm ] _

**neiljosten:** but i am?

_ [ sent 3:24pm ] _

**neiljosten:** and my clothes are too

_ [ sent 3:24pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** neil honey

_ [ sent 3:24pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** nobody believes you

_ [ sent 3:24pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** and of course

_ [ sent 3:24 pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** I’ll help neil with his account

_ [ sent 3:25 pm ] _

**neiljosten:** um

_ [ sent 3:25 pm ] _

**neiljosten:** okay

_ [ sent 3:25 pm ] _

**neiljosten:** what's my job

_ [ sent 3:25 pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** you just sit there and look pretty, honey

_ [ sent 3:25 pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** and let us do our magic

_ [ sent 3:25 pm ] _

**neiljosten:** okay...?

_ [ sent 3:26 pm ] _

**danwilds:** How will you help Neil ?

_ [ sent 3:26 pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** dan sweetie

_ [ sent 3:26 pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** i’m going to take the best photos of him

_ [ sent 3:26 pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** and upload it to his account

_ [ sent 3:26 pm ] _

**danwilds and reneewalker liked allisonreynolds message**

**neiljosten:** uh

_ [ sent 3:26 pm ] _

**neiljosten:** why?

_ [ sent 3:26 pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** to get you famous, honey

_ [ sent 3:27 pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** (and a date)

_ [ sent 3:27 pm ] _

**sethgordan:** Allison

_ [ sent 3:28pm ] _

**sethgordan:** Neil doesn't need a date

_ [ sent 3:28pm ] _

**neiljosten:** exactly.

_ [ sent 3:28pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** shhh 

_ [ sent 3:28pm ] _

**neiljosten:** ...

_ [ sent 3:28pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** seth 

_ [ sent 3:28pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** tomorrow you and i are going shopping for neil okay?

_ [ sent 3:28pm ] _

**sethgordan:** Sure

_ [ sent 3:29pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** neil do you have class tomorrow?

_ [ sent 3:29pm ] _

**neiljosten:** yeah until 3

_ [ sent 3:29pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** great.

_ [ sent 3:29pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** i'll make you look beautiful 

_ [ sent 3:29pm ] _

**sethgordan:** For what

_ [ sent 3:29pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** seriously seth?

_ [ sent 3:29pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** it's for his instagram

_ [ sent 3:29pm ] _

**allisonreynolds:** keep up

_ [ sent 3:30pm ] _

**[ seen by neiljosten and sethgordan ]**

—

**allisonreynolds, danwilds, sethgordan, and reneewalker started following you.**

—

Neil shut off his phone, throwing it onto his soft mattress. He didn't understand why Allison wanted him to do this; he was perfectly fine using the school's account. Neil had become so absorbed with Allison’s plan for him that he'd forgotten about his assignment due that night. He checked the clock and saw that he had about three hours to work on a four page essay about the three-hundred page book he had yet to read.

This was going to be fun.

He had already sunk two hours into reading said book when Allison burst into the room. He wasn’t sure why he had ever decided it was a good idea to give her a key to his dorm room.

"Neil!"

Neil rubbed his eyes with his hands and sighed. "Yes, Allison?"

"We're going shopping. Immediately." She walked into his room and grinned, tapping on his desk and frowning when she saw the messy pile of books and pencils on the table in front of a tired looking Neil.

"I thought you said tomorrow?" Neil asked, looking at the digital clock on his desk and scowling when he sees the time.

"Change of plans," she answered, checking her manicured nails.

Of course, Allison looked like a princess, as always. Perfect clear skin, long blonde hair tied up in a bun, great taste in fashion, and beautiful makeup. Meanwhile, Neil was dressed in a ridiculously large faded hoodie and grey sweatpants that did nothing to compliment his body.

Allison, seemingly realizing what Neil was wearing, looked him up and down then finally settled with her arms crossed.

"We're definitely going today." 

Neil tried to put up a fight but gave up once he realized it was pointless to go up against Allison. That's how he found himself at Forever 11 at seven P.M.

Allison was busy picking things off the hangers and throwing them at Neil, who managed to catch the items and stuff them into the overfilled basket of clothes.

Seth was beside them, eyeing the leather jackets and snorting helpfully whenever another piece of clothing landed on Neil's face. Neil didn’t know why or how Seth was here, but according to Seth’s complaining, Neil guessed that Allison had dragged him along.

Neil caught sight of one of the price tags and was mortified. "Allison."

Allison didn't seem bothered. "Hmm?" She spotted something and lit up. "Oh, this is  _ perfect _ . You're going to look beautiful."

Seth turned to look at them when Allison held up a  _ very _ tight ripped shirt with mesh fabric sewn under the cuts. The price tag was hanging calmly on the shirt, and Neil almost choked on his spit once he saw it.

"Allison," Neil said again. "Do you  _ see _ how expensive these things are?"

With one hand she threw the shirt in Neil’s general direction. She placed her other hand inside her purse and fumbled around before pulling out a credit card.

She grinned slyly, pressing the card to her chin. "Don’t worry. I've got this."

If a simple card was the answer to everybody's problems, Allison sure acted like it.

"Now, we've got to find you some shoes."

Neil groaned. "Allison, I think that's enough." He stared at the basket that was currently hanging from his elbow, cutting off the blood flow to his hand. The basket was so full that he couldn’t even  _ imagine _ how much everything would cost.

"He's right. He isn’t fucking Justin Bieber," Seth said, surprisingly coming to his defense.

"Do  _ not _ compare me to Justin Bieber," Neil glared, and Allison snorted.

"I  _ want a beer _ ," Seth complained, ignoring Neil. "Hurry the fuck up and let's go."

"Such buzzkills," Allison mumbled before striding around to the opposite end of the store.

With a sigh, Neil slumped to the ground and leaned against the mirror behind him. Seth came to sit beside him, his legs pulled up under his chin, watching Allison hold a pair of boots with her painted nails and then throw them on the floor.

"Fuck, she's pretty.”

Neil looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you into her?"

This time Seth turned to face him, surprised that Neil heard him. "What? No.” 

At Neil’s disbelieving look, Seth sighed. “Okay, yes. I am. I mean, look at her." Neil's eyes followed to where he gestured at Allison's pretty frame.

Neil shrugged. "I guess she’s fine."

He never really considered Allison attractive. Actually, he didn't find anyone attractive. Allison was pretty, sure, but he never thought of her that way.

Seth ran a hand through his hair, looking stressed. "I've been planning to ask her out for forever but I don't know, man."

Neil wasn't good at giving advice. So he replied with the best thing that came to mind, "Just ask her out. You’ll miss your chance if you wait."

Seth blinked at Neil like he had grown two heads. "Huh. That's actually pretty good. Yeah. Yeah, okay."

Moments later, Seth was back with his doubt. "Do you think she likes me?"

"So what if she doesn't?" Neil asked in return. "That won't change anything. Stop being a coward and ask her. If she turns you down, it won't be like the world is ending.”

They both looked up to see Allison coming back with her hands full; she was holding two pairs of shoes, white sneakers and black boots. She towered over them, scowling as she lifted her index finger in an  _ up _ motion.

Neil and Seth both moved to get up at the same time.

"About time," Seth said and Neil heard a small curse from him. "Let's just go."

Allison threw the shoes in Neil's basket and walked off to the cashier, the two men following behind her silently.

"Good job," Neil whispered to Seth, referring to his earlier comment.

"Fuck off."

—

"Allison, isn't it way too late to be doing this?"

"Nonsense." She threw a shirt towards him where he was sitting on the bed. "Wear this, and..." She frowned into his closet and held up a pair of old ragged jeans. "And this? Jesus, Neil, your clothes really are disgusting."

Neil laid flat on his back and wished he was studying Polynomials and Statistics. Anything to get out of the situation he was in.

"Seth!" Allison shouted. A moment later Seth's head popped in from the doorway. "Give Neil a pair of your jeans."

"Me? Give Neil my jeans? Clearly, you haven't seen how small he is."

Neil sat up, scowling at him. "For your information, I don't need your jeans, asshole."

"Anyway, are you done?" Seth asked Allison instead.

She looked annoyed, putting her hands on her hips and twirling around to face them. "We're done. Neil, did you eat?"

"Not yet," he answered, and before Allison could comment, he added in, "I'll eat now. My fridge is packed with food."

"You're going to wear the clothes I picked for you tomorrow, you hear me?

"Yes, Allison."

Allison nodded, looking satisfied, before walking out the door. Seth turned to follow her, but before he could go, Neil whispered, "Go get her, asshole."

Seth grinned at Neil and waved a hand in goodbye before following her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOOOOOO ;))) things are getting spicy (not really, no, but neil gets dressed up and i think that's important).


	2. Chapter 2

**allisonreynolds:** did you eat

_[ sent 8:30pm ]_

**neiljosten:** yes i did

_[ sent 8:34pm ]_

**allisonreynolds:** whate are you doing now

_[ sent 8:35pm ]_

**allisonreynolds:** what*

 _[ sent 8:35pm ]_

**neiljosten:** studying

_[ sent 8:36pm ]_

**allisonreynolds:** on your phone???

_[ sent 8:36pm ]_

**neiljosten:** ...

_[ sent 8:36pm ]_

**allisonreynolds:** ???

_[ sent 8:37pm ]_

**allisonreynolds:** you jerk

_[ sent 8:37pm ]_

**allisonreynolds** : stop leaving

_[ sent 8:37pm ]_

_[ seen ]_

—

_Girls only! :)_

**allisonreynolds:** girls

_[ sent 9:00pm ]_

**danwilds** : Something wrong????

_[ sent 9:12pm ]_

**allisonreynolds** : neil is in need of help

 _[ sent 9:14pm ]_

**danwilds** : There’s something wrong with neil???

_[ sent 9:15 ]_

**allisonreynolds** : not that i’m aware of

_[ sent 9:15pm ]_

**allisonreynolds** : i’m just assuming he needs some company

_[ sent 9:15pm ]_

**allisonreynolds** : so i’m suggesting a plan

_[ sent 9:15pm ]_

**danwilds** : Movie night?!?!

_[ sent 9:16pm ]_

**allisonreynolds** : yes!

_[ sent 9:16pm ]_

**reneewalker** : Are you sure it’s okay to walk into his dorm without asking for his permission?

_[ sent 9:17pm ]_

**allisonreynolds** : he’ll be fine :)

_[ sent 9:17pm ]_

—

Neil ended up ignoring Allison’s message. That turned out to be a big mistake because an hour later Allison, Renee and Dan barged unwarranted into his dorm. Renee was the only one who actually greeted a tired looking Neil with a smile and a small wave. Neil nodded at her in return before turning to face the two girls who were already looking through his things.

“What are you guys doing here?” Neil asked, crossing his arms in annoyance.

Allison flicked her blonde hair over her shoulders. “Not excited to see us, Josten?” She shook her head in disbelief. 

“Not like this I’m not,” Neil replied back while he walked over to the girls to watch what they were doing. Apparently rummaging through his drawers, it seemed.

“Movie night,” Renee explained helpfully with her trademarked soft smile. “We thought you needed a bit of company, so we came over.”

Neil huffed, plopping down on his couch and glaring at both Allison and Dan, finding himself unable to get angry at Renee’s smiling face. “I don’t need company. I was fine studying.”

“That’s exactly the point!” Allison pointed out, exasperated as she stabbed an accusing manicured finger in Neil’s direction. 

Neil shrugged unashamedly even though he knew Allison had a point. There was nothing wrong with him studying, even if he lost track of time for a few hours. He shook his head with a small sigh, watching Dan flip through the TV as she searched for _Netflix_. Allison settled down beside him, legs crossed and voice sharp as she directed Dan to which movie they wanted to watch. Eventually, after a few disagreements, they settled on a rom-com movie. 

“Why romance?” Neil asked, looking at both Allison and Dan.

Dan only grinned when she sat on the floor beside Allison’s legs, snatching one of the pillows to place on her lap while Renee sat on the other side of the couch, leaving Allison closer to Neil and Dan in the middle on the floor. “Why not?” 

Neil didn’t bother with arguing, only huffing in frustration as he watched the movie start. He wasn’t a fan of romance. Or rather, he never understood the reasons for it. He never understood why everyone was so obsessed to have their first kiss, to fall in love, to find their ‘soulmate’. Neil just didn’t understand it at all. 

At some point, Renee had gotten up to distribute popcorn and other sugar-filled things to them. Neil had taken the bucket of popcorn for himself, Allison occasionally reaching to steal some from him which earned her a glare from him. Renee had taken a liking to some Twizzlers — weird and long things. Who knew what those were? — and Dan had stolen some chocolate she had found in his cabinet (which he assumed was Matt’s, since he rarely ever ate any sweets).

Eventually the film ended and Dan stood up to turn on the lights. 

“Wasn’t that nice?” She asked him, a split-eating grin on her face. “To fall in love. What a dream.”

Neil only shrugged at that. “It was… okay, I guess,” he muttered and Allison sighed, shaking her head.

“You’ve just never experienced _true_ love,” she offered and crossed her arms together. “You need someone.” Neil was about to complain again, to say that he _really_ didn’t need a significant other, when Allison cut him off by continuing, “And I know a perfect way!”

“... Perfect way?”

Renee shot Neil an apologetic look, as if she was already used to Allison’s antics. Allison decided to ignore the look and instead clapped her hands together excitedly.

“Photoshoot!” Allison revealed and Dan made ‘ah’ and ‘oh’ noises in support of her idea. Leaving no time for Neil to ask why, when, or how, Allison continued, “Right now. You have an Instagram with _no_ posts and just ‘I like Exy’ on your bio. Seriously, Neil!”

“I think it’s quite fitting for him.” Neil didn’t know if Renee’s statement was supposed to be a compliment or an insult. He decided the former would be the better choice.

Allison scrunched up her face. “Fuck, no. Who would want someone with that written on their bio?” She sighed, shaking her head. “We’re taking some pictures today.”

Neil didn’t know if he had a choice at this point. Once he saw Allison’s determined, stubborn face, he knew he had lost. He only sighed and nodded his head, agreeing to whatever Allison was planning.

“Perfect!” She whirled around to look at Dan, who was busy looking through the fridge for a drink of some sort. “Let’s see… does Neil need makeup? No? Hm… yeah. He has that adorable baby look that we can’t ruin with makeup. A simple, casual get-up will do!”

Dan stared at Allison and shook her head in disbelief at the fact that Allison just answered her own questions. “You make great points as always, Allison,” she pointed out with a chuckle. “I guess my only choice here is to agree with you.”

Renee glanced at Neil and then back at the girls. “We should give Neil a say in this. What do you think? You look quite uncomfortable with the idea. We aren’t pressuring you, Neil. You don’t have to go along with this.”

Sometimes Neil was surprised and slightly creeped out by how well Renee could read him. It was almost like she knew what was going on in his head, and he wasn’t sure if he liked that very much. He didn’t like the idea of doing this photoshoot either, strangely annoyed by the fact that Allison was excluding him from something that revolved around _him_ to begin with. 

“I—” Neil frowned slightly as he tried to find the right words. He had never been good at talking about how he was feeling, after all. It was unnecessary, his mother had said. Eventually, he settled on a familiar sentence he always used on the run. “It’s fine. I don’t mind, I guess.”

“See? All good!” Allison told Renee, who looked a little concerned, as if she could see through Neil’s act. Allison faced him, pointing a finger and moving it in an upward motion to say _get up._ “First things first, we get you out of that horrible garbage you call clothes. New outfit first; maybe the outfit I bought for you the other day.” While talking, Allison was strolling to his bedroom with Neil and the girls following shortly behind. “This? We can match that with… those dark jeans. Maybe a henley jacket as well? And the boots to go along with it.”

Neil watched, his gaze frantically flicking through all the clothes Allison threw on his bed. A white shirt, black jacket, black ripped jeans, and… silver chains? What was he going to do with a chain?

When Allison realized he wasn’t moving, she frowned. “What are you standing there for? Come on, go get ready Josten.” 

“Leave my room first,” Neil reminded as he glared at Allison. Was she planning on watching him change? Once they were all out of his room and the door had closed, Neil picked up the jeans, shaking his head as he put it on. “Fucking hell.”

He’d gotten dressed and studying himself in the mirror when the girls walked back in, practically cooing in adoration at his new look. He didn’t look as bad as he thought he would. And though the outfit was… more than what he was used to, he found himself liking the get-up. He dangled the chains on his fingers, looking at them curiously until Allison snatched them out of his grip. 

“Oh sweetie,” She muttered, shaking her head. “You clip these on, you see? Like this.” Allison clipped one end of the chain to his pocket, letting it fall as the other end was held by the belt loops on the jeans. She clipped on another one, slightly shorter than the first, and then pulled back to wrap _another_ chain around his neck. “Perfect! You look fantastic.”

Renee nodded in agreement. “Allison’s work is amazing as always.”

Neil considered his appearance in the mirror, frowning a little. The chains weren’t a bad touch to his outfit, but they were… not what he expected. Definitely not what he expected. 

Instead of voicing his thoughts, he turned to Allison and nodded. “It’s not bad.”

“Now all we need to work on is… this mess.” Allison gestured at the mop of messy red hair on his head that still had a few spots of brown dye from the last time he had dyed his hair.

Neil didn’t know if he should be offended, so he settled for a neutral, “Fuck off.”

Allison shook her head sharply. “Not before I fix your hair I won’t.” Before he could even start complaining, Allison was already babbling, “Renee, Dan, you guys need to fix up his hair. Do anything, I don’t care. Just make sure we can see his pretty face.” Neil wanted to argue that his face really wasn’t pretty but never got the chance to. “I’ll work on adding a bit of makeup.”

Neil scrunched up his nose in disgust. He used to wear makeup, mainly because it covered up questionable scars from a life on the run and made him look… normal. Like a person not trying to escape from the mafia. He hadn’t used makeup since he’d settled down in Palmetto, so that could be the reason for his newfound disgust. 

“Not much, okay?” He requested, gaze unwavering against Allison. Surprisingly, she nodded.

Somehow, Neil found himself dragged to the girls dorm and pushed to sit on one of those fluffy vanity chairs. The circle ring lights around the mirror glared harshly at him, forcing him to squint his eyes for a moment to adjust. As soon as he opened them to stare at his reflection, Dan and Renee had already gotten to work. They tugged around and played with his hair as if trying to find a style for it, chatting about different ideas and opinions. Eventually, they’d decided on Renee instructing Dan whenever she was stuck and offering Dan a few hair products.

Allison was around somewhere; Neil wasn’t sure where since he hadn’t seen her yet. He liked to think that she was towering behind the seat, judging every move Renee and Dan made with his hair. 

By the time Renee and Dan were done, Allison had come in from who knows where. His hair wasn’t... bad. Not at all. It still had it’s fluffy texture, but it was contained instead of a frizzy mess like before. It was curly as usual and parted to the side so that Neil’s entire face was revealed, including the scars. He didn’t know how to feel about the molten skin on his cheekbone and the cuts that criss-crossed the length of his face on the other side. He usually covered his scars with strands of his hair to avoid any unnecessary questions from prying people. But now, they were all out in the open for everyone to see.

It wasn’t like Neil cared about other people’s opinions, he really didn’t. It was about all the questions that he would be asked about them along the lines of _‘where did you get that burn from?’_ , _‘what happened to you?’_ and the ultimate statement, _‘you would have looked pretty without them. Poor boy’._ Neil didn’t appreciate those questions because they annoyed him, especially after hearing them over and over again. 

People never learned to mind their business, and that was what irritated him.

“Oh, you two did an amazing job,” Allison stated, and Neil could see her appreciative gaze from the reflection in the mirror. “All that’s left is to tidy up your face.” Neil saw Renee wince.

Neil didn’t know what she meant by 'tidying up' his face, but he didn’t like it. “Go fuck off, Allison. Seriously. My face needs nothing. It doesn’t need any _tidying up_ either.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm as he glared at her from the mirror.

Allison bit her lip once she realized he was probably pissed off after staying silent for so long, not commenting on their ridiculous ideas. “Fine, fine. Don’t take it as an insult, I just meant that a little mascara to make your eyelashes longer would make you look better.”

Neil didn’t even bother saying anything and just let Allison spin the chair around and guide his face to the position she wanted it before she grabbed a mascara bottle from the vanity. 

“Keep your eyes open. No— Jesus, don’t shut your eyes, Neil! Stop moving so much. Stay still.” It was a battle between Allison getting in his face to apply the mascara without messing up and Neil who couldn’t keep himself still. He had half a mind to shove the mascara brush in Allison’s eye after she’d accidentally poked him.

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neil being so pretty for his 4 followers :)


End file.
